SVU Baby Shower
by Myfanstory
Summary: This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 6 "Maternal Instincts" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the beginning of the episode. Amanda Rollins' mother throws her a baby shower while in New York. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf.


SVU Baby Shower

This is my own version of Law and Order SVU season 17 episode 6 "Maternal Instincts" and this is only going to be a fanfiction story for the beginning of the episode. Amanda Rollins' mother throws her a baby shower while in New York.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of the beginning of the episode and I'll write another version of this episode in another fanfiction.**

 **This is my first time I'm writing a story on Fanfiction but I will be posting more stories soon.**

 **SVU Baby Shower**

At another time, at a baby show for Amanda, her mother Beth laughs with Fin as Carisi approaches, gift in hand, and apologizes for being late. Beth asks who this charming young man, touching his arm is. Carisi introduces himself and Beth thanks him for coming and offers him Champagne, giving him a glass. Amanda points Carisi to where to put the gift. As her mother drinks her Champagne, Amanda tells her mother it is so early. Beth looks at Fin and counters it is a special occasion, and she loves Champagne and those little bubbles. She tells Amanda not to worry, she will have a diet cola after every glass, she promises. As her mother walks off, Amanda makes a face and comments ""cause that works."

Olivia is sitting at a table, holding Noah, and she tells Amanda's mother that she thinks it is great that she came here to help Amanda with the baby. She replies that she knows she wouldn't want to miss much work when there is a possibility of that Sergeant's job. Liv looks surprised.

"Mama." Amanda says, surprised.

"Well you said that Ms. Benson was promoted as Lieutenant." Beth says.

"Amanda would be great but we have a new Sergeant coming tomorrow." Olivia says.

"It's a good thing because you can focus on being a mother." Beth replies.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Amanda, Olivia and Beth sit at the table discussing about what will happen with Amanda when and after she has the baby. They then discuss the pregnancy symptoms and how they were dealt with. The morning sickness only happened one time on a beach where Susie Frain was found dead. Sleeping during pregnancy was impossible because of Amanda's three bathroom runs. They sit at the table for an hour when Amanda needs to go to the bathroom. She gets up from the table and taps on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia gives Amanda her full attention.

"Liv, I need to go to the bathroom, I need to pee." Amanda whispers in Olivia's ear.

"Okay. I'll walk with you and wait for you until you're done." Olivia whispers back in Amanda's ear.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Amanda answers.

Olivia hands Noah to Amanda's mother so that she can take Amanda to the bathroom. She asks what's happening now and why she is holding Noah.

"Well, Amanda needs to go to the bathroom, I'm going with her and I'll wait outside it for her." Olivia says.

Beth replies that she'll keep a good eye on Noah. The two women walk to the bathroom and Amanda goes inside. Olivia stands in front of the stall door. Amanda's bladder gives out with a loud rushing stream. She feels a huge relief as she empties her bladder.

"Ahh. This feels so good." Amanda sighs as she pees.

"Well, you drank four glasses of water at the table." Olivia says.

"I'm a peeing machine. I pee before and after work, as soon as I wake up in the morning, after I take a shower because I see running water, after meals, before and after I walk Frannie, I take breaks from desk duty just so that I can use the bathroom, before I go to bed, and I have to get up three times a night just to empty my bladder. Frannie can tell when I need to use the bathroom." Amanda says as she continues peeing.

"Really? How so?" Olivia asks.

"She follows me to the bathroom and she stares at me while I pee. Sometimes when I walk her, I feel an urge to use the bathroom so I pee in a bush and Frannie keeps watch. She barks if someone tries to watch me pee." Amanda responds.

Amanda is done using the bathroom two minutes later. She flushes the toilet and comes out of the stall. Olivia is still in the bathroom waiting for her.

"Do you feel any better now?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, I feel so much better. I thought I was going to burst." Amanda says relived as she's washing her hands.

They walk back to Amanda's mother who is still holding Noah and they sat down.

"How was the bathroom?" Beth asks.

"It felt so good. I had a nice long pee." Amanda replies.

Beth mentions that Amanda was in the bathroom for a while worrying that something might have happened to her.

"I really had to go, Mama. Between all of the 2 bottles of water that I drink every day and the baby kicking my bladder, of course I'm going to have to go to the bathroom a lot." Amanda says.

"Just remember to use the bathroom before we leave or you'll have to wait until we get home." Beth says.

"I know Mama. Liv always reminds me to use the bathroom before going to a crime scene or investigation so that I won't have to go while there because there might not be access to a bathroom and I would have to go in a water bottle or a cup." Amanda says.

After the baby shower, Amanda visits the bathroom before going home. Her mother is waiting for her outside the bathroom. Amanda exits the bathroom and they head home.


End file.
